The Bet
by The.Crimson-Camellia
Summary: Asato Tsuzuki and Ryuichi Sakuma have a little bet. Tsuzuki believes he cannot be seduced. Ryuichi rises to the challenge. LEMON! YAOI which is boyXboy. Don't like it then don't read it. If you do, read and comment! My first Yaoi so be gentle. Thank you.


His heart was pounding as his violet gaze peered up into the others' eyes above him. Those eyes of blue sapphire peering back down at them. All the laughter died leaving behind a look of lust. The serious handsome expression usually reserved only for his singing. Tsuzuki swallowed hard feeling his cheeks flush crimson as the older male bent his head to his neck, nipping at the flesh there.

The shinigami moaned closing his eyes falling into the singers' web of lust. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He'd lost the bet….

_The two of them were joking around at Ryuichi's place. Tsuzuki had been invited after Ryuichi finished up his concert. Now they sat on the couch in the living room drinking tea and just relaxing. Out of the blue Ryuichi tilted his innocent head towards the younger man."If I were to seduce you, what would you do?"_

_Tsuzuki blinked at the question before laughing leaning back with his arms spread on the back of the couch."That's not possible. I'm immune to such things."_

_He then noticed Ryuichi's usually childish demeanor change. His expression was so serious as it lost that child-like quality to be replaced with a mature look he usually only had while he sang. Tsuzuki swallowed as the pop idol moved to straddle his waist, bracing his hands on either side of his head. Tsuzuki couldn't tear his eyes away._

"_You think so? I bet I can change that." With those soft words uttered Ryuichi bent down his head and touched his lips to Tsuzuki's. The kiss was soft and gentle, in no hurry at all. Tsuzuki couldn't move, his eyes wide as his lips parted and returned the kiss. At first he pressed his hands on the others chest to move him away and tore their lips apart. Ryuichi grinned at the resistance but moved his lips instead to the other's neck. Tsuzuki closed his eyes and groaned, fists clenching in Ryuichi's shirt. Ryuichi moved his hand down his body till he groped the front of him feeling an erection start to form."Hmm…for someone who claims seduction is impossible, your body tells otherwise..."_

_Tsuzuki pushed him away again only to have Ryuichi snatch his wrists and pin them over his head. The movement was so fast Tsuzuki was momentarily disoriented finding himself on his back staring up at the other. He admitted to himself this was what he wanted but he didn't want to give in too quickly. He struggled, bucking his hips trying to throw the other man off."Oi! Get off of me." Ryuichi only smirked that stopped Tsuzuki's tantrum and caused his cheeks to flame._

_Ryuichi bent close."You don't want me too…" With that he claimed the younger male's lips into a kiss that began to raise the temperature and erase all struggling from the man beneath him. Tsuzuki knew he'd lost and it felt too damned good to have the man of his desires on top of him._

Ryuichi grinned at the reaction and grazed his teeth over the flesh, trailing his tongue down towards the collarbone. The younger man squirmed beneath him bringing attention to the evident arousal in his pants that felt too tight. Moving to straddle Tsuzuki's waist, Ryu ground his hips into his causing the young man beneath to writhe and gasp. He watched as his chest rose and fell with his erratic breathing, the room temperature rising to almost unbearable. Skimming his slim, muscular hands beneath 

Tsuzuki's shirt he caressed up his belly, slowly feeling every muscle hidden behind the black cotton of his sweater.

Tsuzuki arched his back into Ryu's touch gasping. He opened his eyes to watch as the pop star leaned down and trailed kisses up his belly, tipping his tongue into his navel before slowly tracing his ribs and up to his chest. Having lifted the shirt to his chin he then took a nipple into his mouth and let his tongue lavish the pert flesh. This brought a cry out of Tsuzuki and bowed off the couch. His body was writhing with wanting rising to press his hips to grind against the one on top of him. Ryu smirked as he then moved to pay attention to his other nipple, biting down gently.

The idol licked up Tsuzuki's neck before finding his lips and claiming them in a heated passion. He pushed his tongue past the other man's lips, taking possession of his mouth, wanting all of him. Tsuzuki didn't hesitate; he sucked upon Ryuichi's tongue groaning at the taste of him. He tasted like candy and all male. Wrapping his arms around his neck Tsuzuki fisted the strands of chestnut hair that lingered at the nape of his lover's neck holding him in the kiss as they bodies tried to mold together, their clothing the only barrier. Uncomfortable Ryu sat up long enough to rip his shirt off, careless as the buttons popped off flying all over the place. He then lifted Tsuzuki's sweater up and off, having to pull him into a sitting position to do so. Once that was done he let his hands trail up his back feeling the shiver ripple through the younger man.

Growing bold now, Tsuzuki lowered his hands to Ryuichi's ass and groped, raising his hips and pressing their aroused bodies together, rubbing sensuously. Ryu blushed deeply, tipping back his head moaning as he ground right back. His fingers dug into his lover's shoulders as they dry humped one another. Panting as the heat grew around them his jeans become uncomfortable, needing to free himself he reached between their bodies. Before however, his hand groped Tsuzuki's hard member through his dress slacks and gripped rubbing along the lump there. Tsuzuki caught his breath and pushed up his hips into that inviting hand. He felt himself swell and grow, feeling he'd burst through his pants if something weren't done about it. Sensing this Ryuichi slid down off the couch grasping Tsuzuki's hips so his feet touched the floor. Never breaking eye contact Ryu slowly lowered his lips to the zipper and pulled down. Tsuzuki groaned watching and his cock grew hard to the point of pain. Ryu stuck his hand into his boxers and fondled his shaft. Brushing his thumb along the head where precum was forming he'd slide his hand down the length before rising back up. Slowly he pumped his shaft watching the young man buck his hips gasping and panting, the pressure building within this heated storm. Hearing these sounds urged Ryuichi on and shoving down the offending clothing to pool at Tsuzuki's ankles he licked from the base of his cock to the head before he slowly closed his lips around and brought him into his mouth.

Tsuzuki couldn't hold back the cry of pleasure at the feel of those silky lips wrap around his erection. With one hand buried in Ryu's hair he held him there as the older man began to deep throat, taking all of him into his mouth. Tsuzuki's hips moved in sync with him as he watched Ryu's head bob up and down with each thrust. He knew he wouldn't last much longer with Ryu grazing his teeth along the hard flesh and threw back his head biting his lower lip fighting for control. He didn't want to come, not yet.

Ryuichi finally drew back licking his lips. He unbuckled his belt and unfastened himself, sliding off the remainder of his clothes. Both naked they allowed their gazes to take in the other. Sapphire pools took in each detail as those amethyst jewels did the same. Clearly feeling dominant of the two Ryuichi pushed Tsuzuki onto his back against the cushions and spread his legs wide. With his left hand he brought three fingers to the others lips and watched as those soft lips locked around the offered digits, lapping his tongue around them, suckling. Pulling back Ryuichi traced Tsuzuki's ass before slowly sliding in a fingers. The violet eyed man threw back his head crying out as he felt his body tighten against the intrusion. Breathing with gasps he felt another finger push itself in before the third finger was added. He bucked his hips as Ryuichi slowly began to pump his fingers in and out of him. Ryu moaned at the tight feel of his lover while he finger fucked him. Scissoring his fingers he stretched him until he felt he was ready. Removing his fingers he brought one of Tsuzuki's legs over his shoulder while he held the other under his thigh. He watched as Tsuzuki panted, lips parted with his cheeks flushed." Are you ready..?" he muttered softly.

With a nod Tsuzuki swallowed and answered "yes..." in a whisper. Seeing the confirmation the older of the two nodded as he positioned himself at his opening. With one hard thrust he was buried to the hilt within the other man. Both cried out at the sensation. Stilling to get used to the feeling he slowly pulled back till only the tip of him remained inside before thrusting back in. There was nothing but silence broken only by their heavy breathing and the sound of two bodies meshing into one. In and out, in and out. Ryuichi groaned as his hips continued to thrust and buck pushing himself as deep as was possible. Pulling out he moved Tsuzuki to his stomach, where the younger man went to his hands and knees before Ryuichi plunged right back in. This new position allowed him to push deeper, brushing Tsuzuki's prostate earning a cry from him.

Tsuzuki's hands dug into the pillow of the couch as he pushed his hips back into Ryuichi's. Panting with each thrust, their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat he felt the deepest part of him being brushed, building the heat inside him. He gasped as he was then pulled back into Ryuichi's lap as they sat upon the couch. Tsuzuki then raised his hips up and down, riding the singers cock plunging down as Ryuichi rose up. One of Ryuichi's hands came to grasp and pump Tsuzuki's cock wringing a gasp and a moan while the other hand rose and teased his left nipple. He bent his head down and nipped at his spine.

That was the last straw.

Tsuzuki's back bowed as he quickened his thrusts feeling Ryuichi sink deeper and deeper into him until he felt his sac press against his ass. Ryuichi felt Tsuzuki's erection swell and hardened before he came, spilling his seed over his own stomach and Ryuichi's hand. Having felt that Ryuichi's hips thrusted harder and harder, faster and faster until he still and erupted deep inside Tsuzuki. The orgasm was so intense neither could move. Both were panting heavily as they remained like that with Ryuichi buried deep. Tsuzuki shuddered as he felt Ryuichi's cum slide down his ass and against his thighs. Once they were able to move Ryuichi pulled out of him and they body lay down, Ryuichi at his back curling his body around the slightly taller one.

Giggling softly Ryu bit at his ear." That was fun. And you said you only liked my singing."

Tsuzuki chuckled, deep and soft. It started as a bet. Joking around he claimed he was unable to be seduced and Ryuichi rose to the challenge. Who knew it'd be so easy.

"Hai…I owe you an apology Ryuichi-san." Tsuzuki turned pressing his lips into Ryuichi's in a long deep kiss. Pulling apart for breath his kind smile rested on the older male's face as his hand slid down his abdomen and rested against his waist."Perhaps round two?"

Both laughed as Tsuzuki straddled the other and kissed him. Both knew they were in for a long night.


End file.
